Admiring Dr Cox
by ShatteredDreamsProductions
Summary: Just some drabble about an intern/nurse/surgen/resident that has taken an interest in Dr. Perry Cox. Both Cox and the narriator are pleasently surprised when Dr. Cox tries to prove a point to Jordan. I'll leave deciding who the narriator is, up to you all. It can be anyone you like, Turk, JD, Elliot, Carla, or the reader. Hope you enjoy, reviews are welcomed and enjoyed.


I could never stop staring at him. Dr. Perry Cox was an ass, but there was something that drew me to him. I don't know if it was the fact that he was sexy, his nothing-can-dent-my-armor attitude, his wit when throwing insults and come backs left and right or the way his shirt hugged his chest perfectly. I could never put my figure on it. But now, I just watched him fill out his latest patient's chart. He leaned against the nurse's station, one leg stretched out, the other bent to keep his balance. He flipped the clipboard shut, whistled a four note whistle to get the closest intern's attention, handed off the chart then hopped up onto the nurse desk to sip his coffee.

That whistle he did to get our attention…though absolutely demining, turned me on more than anything. All I could think about was walking over and running a hand up his leg and pressing a kiss to those lips. That's when Kelso walked over. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I could read Dr. Cox's body language better than anyone. He crossed his arms over his thick chest, bit his lower lip and squinted his eyes. _Holy crap, his wheels are turning for the perfect insult._ I thought to myself.

"Golly, gee Kelso, if you wanted me to take a dying patient off your hands so that you don't have another death on your otherwise _blemish-free_ record, why didn't you just say so? Maybe, while I'm at it, I'll also bend over the desk and take a little more than I normally do in your God forsaken hospital." He hopped off he desk and stood toe to toe with the old man, it took every fiber in my being to not laugh, "You listen here, short stack, I won't be taking _anyone_ off your service. That would make things just a bit easier for you and I've already sworn to God and all the angels in Heaven that I wouldn't help the Dark Prince's child no matter how many crossroads deals I'm offered. So I suggest you find a newbie to take this crap." He smiled, arms still folded, and walked towards me, "Quit smiling like that Sheila, he'll take it out on you. Walk with me." He muttered as he passed. When I stood rooted to the spot, he turned, hands in pockets, "Let's go, let's go," he did a three tone whistle and motioned for me to walk beside him.

I stumbled a bit but I caught up with him as we walked down the hall. I watched Dr. Cox walk beside me. I loved his walk. I loved everything about him. His swagger and confidence just pulled me in, like gravity. I would walk beside this man the rest of my life. I wanted to more than anything, but I knew he just saw right through me. I let my eyes wonder over him discretely. The T-shirts that hugged him perfectly were his uniform of choice, today was no exception. It left little to my wondering imagination. Then there was the way he had his sleeves rolled up, the way his scrubs hung on his waist and the drape of his white coat. Then there was his hair. Good lord, his hair. What I'd give to run my hands through those curls. He was athletic, genius, witty, sharp-tongued, verbally abusive (if you didn't know how to handle it) and sensitive. He was perfect. And he was spoken for.

"You underestimate my allure, sweet cheeks." I heard him say one day while I was filling out a prescription for my patient. "I could get a reaction from anyone in this hospital, just because your heart is made of ice and coal doesn't mean everyone's is." He smiled wickedly at his ex-wife/wife/girlfriend/what-have-you, Jordan.

"You keep telling yourself that." She smiled condescendingly.

I turned to walk by them to get to my final patient for the day when I heard his sweet, husky voice breathe, "Hey there, princess." I felt a tug on my arm and I was pulled back against his chest, his lips pressed to mine. After the moment of shock, I opened my mouth and sucked on his lower lip. I let a light moan escape and pressed my palms to his chest. I felt a light shift in the kiss as his hands tightened on my lower back. When he pulled away, I saw a flash of awe in his eyes, and then it was gone. "Thanks for proving a point." He smiled, "Now scoot. Go, go, go." He did one long whistle to get me moving and I scurried down the hall.

**Dr. Cox POV**

I watched them scurry away. I'd done it to prove a point to Jordan, but that kiss was so much more. They worshiped me, they did everything I asked, they put up with my crap while spitting it right back at me when I really crossed a line. What was I doing with Jordan when they were ready and waiting on the side lines? Then I remembered the baby. _Oh, that's why._


End file.
